


Touch of Magic

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I haven't decided, I might expand this head cannon?, Lavender is working a muggle job, Lavender wants to work in fashion, She is in college, Short, not an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Lavender really wants to become a fashion designer so she finds herself working in a muggle boutique the problem is she can't use magic.





	Touch of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I should expand this and make a longer story/series please let me know :)

"If only I could use magic," Lavender whispered to herself as she eyed the shirt the customer asked for. It hung from the rods towards the top of the room, making it nearly impossible to reach without a ladder or without the stick thing with the hook.

Except Lavender still couldn't use the hook thing which meant she had to use the ladder. The really rickety, old, about to fall apart ladder. A simple  _Wingardium Leviosa_ would be quicker and also less dangerous (for a skilled wizard like herself). She had just graduated Hogwarts and was currently working while at a muggle university.

Lavender thought taking the job at the cute boutique would be fun. Especially since she was studying to be a fashion designer and the fact that she got discounts. Her wardrobe had never looked better. But the no magic was killing her. She could finally use it outside of Hogwarts and here she was hopelessly failing without it.

She didn't regret her choice in picking a non-magic job. The idea of getting a ministry job never appealed to her. But once she owned her own sewing studio and started to make her brand she could use magic.

"Could you hurry up please?" the customer asked. The girl had her brown hair tied up into a messy ponytail and the dress she was wearing was two seasons old. "You've been staring at the ladder for five minutes."

"Sorry." Lavender started to climb the ladder. "What did you say your size was again?"

"Ugh, never mind." The girl started to storm away. "I'll just buy it online."

"Fantastic." She sighed and climbed back down the ladder. She would get into trouble for not getting the girl to buy anything but Lavender couldn't find it in herself to care. Besides, the shirt the girl wanted was one of the ugliest shirts they had at the shop and Lavender couldn't condone selling it. She really didn't know why it was there.

Sure, with magic she could have sold the shirt no problem but Lavender knew she'd have to get used to living without. For years she could only use spells at school it's not like she couldn't go back to that. But she couldn't stop herself from thinking how much easier everything would be with a touch of magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
